This love
by angellus08
Summary: Sequel to "Misery", strongly recommend reading that before this. Stefan/Caroline/Damon with a shocking twist from Klaus. Damon hoped against hope that history wasn't going to repeat itself.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N- Here it is! The sequel to '_**Misery**_', I am still not completely sure where I am going with this story though I know the basic story i.e the basic plot but I don't know how it is going to end. I know it will at least be 3 chapters, the next one will be up real soon it won't be that long coz I want to end it with a bang lol! Anyways please let me what you think I love any review I get... and I write faster when I see more coming in ha! And feel free to tell me if any ideas about what I should do ahead in the story. Back to reading... REVIEW tc..._

* * *

><p><strong>Warning – please read 'Misery' if you're a new reader... you won't understand this if you don't.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>StefanCaroline/Damon**

* * *

><p>This love<p>

* * *

><p>She had never wanted it to end like this... if this was even the ending. Amongst the broken pieces of their hearts and their lives the only thing clear to Caroline Forbes was how messed up everything had become. She had never meant to be so broken.<p>

Yes, amid all the confusion in her head the only thing clear to Caroline was that as long she _at least_ had him by her side, she could suppress the burning pain in her heart.

* * *

><p>She could still remember how it all began.<p>

That fight with Damon, the one where they both lost their minds in the anger and hurt... vases flying everywhere, face streaked with tears as she yelled at him and he yelled back with equal furor, none knowing how and where this fight had started... but both never imagining where it would go.

She said her mother was dead, she didn't exactly feel up for a wedding right now.

He told her not to look for reasons to postpone the wedding.

She countered by saying that she was the one who proposed.

And maybe she was regretting it was his reply.

Do you want me to regret it was her serious question?

Maybe she was waiting for the other Salvatore... the right one. Maybe you were waiting for Stefan? He snarled.

She remembered how she froze at his words, unable to help the look of pain and loss that crept up on her face... the same look that hurt Damon beyond words. Even after seven years she couldn't just forget about Stefan. But he was Damon Salvatore and Damon Salvatore never loses an upper hand and he never... _never_ lets himself be vulnerable to anyone, never lets himself be so undone that he could be hurt... especially not by someone who used to love his brother, so before he knew it, the fight ended when these words left his mouth

"Whatever... it's not like I wouldn't rather have Elena as it is... hell even Katherine would do"

He froze mid-step as he realized what he had said and looked up at Caroline fearfully, she was just as still as him, mouth slightly open and wide-eyed. He could literally see through her blue orbs and watch her heart clench in pain as he said the words, just as he was about to sing a never-ending song of 'sorry'... hell he'd even rap it, she did something that numbed him out.

She smiled.

Caroline smiled knowingly as if she just been expecting for that day when Damon broke her into pieces. And here it was. He scrunched his eyes close, he had been expecting it too... that day when he did or said something so terrible that he would have to watch her crumble before him. She still kept that sad smile on her face as her heart broke and she ran away like a bat out of hell.

* * *

><p>She wanted to go to Radhanagar beach; it was her most favorite place in the world.<p>

It was the first place Damon went to look for her.

That's why she never went there.

Instead she ran deep into the forest, it was too big for Damon to search. There was only one thought it her head when she was done crying for a full hour on the forest floor.

Stefan

She knew he was here, had been for a few months now. He hadn't left since that day when they had seen each other, she would not be a liar so she had told Damon about their silent staring contest that night and he merely shrugged and said that if Stefan wanted to talk he would come. Now that she thought about it, he had been weird since that day despite the number of times she tried to reassure him. Stefan never showed himself again, but she could feel him... she could always feel him, but that wasn't enough for now. She needed to speak to him, she wanted to hug him and feel that safe blanket envelop her as he put his hands around her... she was drowning in her pain, Stefan was her float.

She followed his scent until she reached a little hut like thing and she knew he was inside.

"Stefan" she yelled at the top of her voice, not that she needed to the night was silent apart from the buzzing of the insects and the occasional howling from the wolves... full moon, perfect.

He wrenched open the door of his little establishment at the sound of her voice and was shocked to actually see her standing there, in a disheveled state. He didn't want to talk to her... he never wanted to talk to her.

"Stefan" she repeated in an almost moan and he pinched his eyes closed at the memory.

"What do you want Caroline?" he said in his best stoic 'I don't give a fuck' ripper Stefan voice and she winced

"Were you ever going to talk to me?" she pleaded and he raised a brow and simply shook his head with an amused smile... he didn't like this one bit, it was all going wrong. Why was she here? She was with Damon now wasn't she... he had watched in anguish as she proposed to him, then why _why_ was she here?

"Then why are you living like a cave-man here?" she asked angrily, and he chuckled sincerely... she was still his Caroline, the impulsive ditz who thought like no one else in this whole world.

"Blood tastes better" he shrugged hoping this would gross her enough to leave, but it was time for her to cock a brow

"I just want to talk Stefan" she said softly and he shifted uncomfortably... why the hell wasn't Damon trying to rip his head off from behind the bushes... some fiancé he is! If Caroline had been his he would never have let her anywhere around Damon.

"That was the old Stefan Caroline" he replied calmly "I don't do nonsense talks anymore... and that's all you talk about... nonsense"

"You don't fool me Stefan" she said wisely tilting her head and he could tell she had been crying

"I don't care anymore Caroline. Go away" he shot making a 'get lost' motion with his hand and she snorted

"Oh really... you don't care?" she said sarcastically stepping closer to him with every word "Then why did you come to see me, why have been following me for 4 months... why have you been keeping an eye on me if you don't care about me Stefan?"

Silence.

Silence was his answer, what else could he possibly come up with for that question.

"I need you right now Stefan" she whispered her eyes brimming with tears as she replayed Damon's words in her head.

"Well then go compel someone to _brood_ for you, coz I'm not your therapist anymore" he snapped and started to walk back into his abode and she screamed in frustration and stomped her foot like he knew she was going to.

"I-I... I want t... want to" she stuttered clenching her hands into fists "I want to hurt something right now... I want to k" she stopped when she hear the howl of the wolf from inside the forest and Stefan stopped too and turned to look at her

"You don't care anymore do you Stefan... you don't, Damon doesn't, so you know what I don't care anymore either... and and I want to kill something... so so screw you Salvatore's" she screamed and he wondered if she had lost her mind... that was always a possibility for anyone in a relationship with Damon and she was already a little cuckoo to begin with.

Before he could say anything she zooped into the forest and he shook his head at her stupidity until he realized where she was running to... in the direction of the howling, she was looking for a fight something to kill and he gasped and ran full steam ahead behind her and came to stop when he was near the small lake and saw a bloody and ecstatic Caroline with three werewolves at her feet, he sighed in relied when he saw that she was unhurt. She huffed and closed her eyes feeling some of the rage leave her body and never noticed Stefan's arrival or him shake his head at her with an amused smile, but she did notice when he yelled 'No' loudly and she felt a pair of strong and safe hands encircle her body and shove her against a tree painfully but they left her too soon and she heard the whimpering of a wolf and opened her eyes to see a furious Stefan with a dismembered wolf in his hands.

He had saved her, like he always did.

"So... you don't care huh?" she asked with a crooked smile and he jerked his head to her and spat

"Don't start with me" he snarled "Do you have a suicidal wish or something?" he threw the dead wolf on the ground and walked towards her. She merely shrugged in response and smiled, he was her Stefan again.

"What the hell are you so happy about?" he demanded angrily

"I missed you Stefan" she laughed and he winced and grew into his brooding forehead once again

"It's okay to say you missed me too Stefan" she said softly looking at her feet and he shook his head

"No its not... You're with Damon now and I can't go through this Caroline" he turned to look at her with pleading eyes

"Forget Damon" she challenged but he cut her off

"Whatever Damon did... whatever he said" Stefan said seriously "I'm telling you he didn't meant it, he's just an ass that's it. He loves you you love him, so leave me alone" he added stoically and she was amazed at how well he knew his brother.

"I never meant to hurt you Stefan"

"I know"

"I missed you Stefan" she repeated now only inches away from him and he breathed deeply and closed his eyes and took one of her soft hands into his own

"I missed you too Caroline" he whispered and could feel the tear slip down her cheek and the consequent giggle causing him to peek one eye open with a demanding glare

"Even 'I don't care Stefan' broods" she giggled and put the fingers of her free hand on his forehead trying to separate the many folds on his head with a determined look on her face

"I'm not brooding" he replied bitterly

"No?"

"No... This is my 'Caroline is gonna be the death of me' look" he quipped with a devil smile and she burst out laughing still holding his hand and he couldn't help but laugh with her as she held her stomach and giggled uncontrollably.

God had he missed her.

Too preoccupied with laughing and all of Caroline ahead of him, Stefan never noticed the yellow glint around the trees. The last thing he remembered was Caroline screaming his name.

* * *

><p>Damon stumbled back into their little beach house hours later thoroughly exhausted. He had searched absolutely everywhere he could think of and he didn't find her. He slumped onto their bed pinching his nose when her familiar scent wafted through his senses, and put his head in between his hands in pure disbelief of all the things that had happened. He couldn't believe he had said that to her, he knew it was way out of line and he knew that it wasn't true at all. He just hoped that when Caroline calmed down she would realize too that he would never pick Elena or Katherine over her.<p>

She had to know that by now, it had been 5 years of him proving to her how much he loved her. But then again, she had done the same for five years and yet he been insecure when she told him that Stefan had returned. Internally he had been happy that Stefan never came back for so long, but he knew his happiness was short-lived, he remembered Stefan's parting words clearly. He would be back for her, and he was but he never made a move and Caroline told Damon clearly that she loved him and would always love Stefan _but_ not like that anymore. Damon believed her, he really did but he couldn't for the life of him understand why she never mentioned to him that he was following her around for going on 4 months now. When he confronted her she said that Stefan just wanted to keep us safe. Correction Damon thought Stefan wanted to keep her safe and use the first opportunity to wrench her away from him. But that never happened; Stefan merely followed her when she went out alone without Damon, keeping her safe. And that seriously pissed him off.

Damon waited and waited and every time he raised his insecurities to Caroline she always smiled and kissed them away and he felt better for a while but then they would rear their ugly head again. Damon could never win when it came to Stefan, he knew that but this was not Caroline's fault, she had never done anything to make him suspicious about her love for him, she didn't deserve the things he said to her. She hadn't ever made Damon feel that she still loved Stefan or ever made Damon feel less important, but he couldn't help being insecure when it came to Stefan. Stefan always, always got what Damon wanted. Which is why he needed to find her, he was about to call Bonnie and ask her to do a locating spell when he heard the front door of the house opening and he sighed in relief when he felt her presence. He didn't care if she was pissed beyond reason, he would make sure that she listened to him.

"I'm so so sorry Barbie" he started from inside the bedroom itself as he made his way out, she had the nasty habit of throwing things at him when she was royally pissed.

"I didn't mean any of it Caroline... please know that I didn't, I don't want Elena, before that statement I hadn't even thought of Elena for years and and I know that you don't love stef..." Damon froze as he entered the living room and took in the scene ahead of him.

A very pale and sickly looking Caroline clinging on to no one else other than his own brother Stefan. His face went white when he saw how weak she was, he knew something had happened. He tried to ignore his glaring disapproval of how closely Stefan was carrying her, but there were more important things right now. He gave Stefan a stern look and rushed over to Caroline and watched as she turned her head from its nestled place in Stefan's chest to look at him

"Damon..." she cried pulling her hands away from Stefan and pushing them towards Damon, he took the cue and wrapped her up in his arms nuzzling his head in her neck, hoping that his touch would tell her just how sorry he was. He put her down on the couch and turned expressly to Stefan

"What happened to her?" Damon asked fearfully keeping his eyes on Stefan too scared to look at Caroline.

Stefan sniffed his nose trying to control his tears and shook his head and sat down on the coffee table looking at Caroline one last time before shoving his head in between his hands. Frustrated, Damon knelt next to Caroline taking her face in his hands breathing hard to control his own thumping heart, willing himself to not break down

"What happened Barbie?" he asked trying to make his voice chirpy but the sound of her pet name made her cry even harder and bury her face in the crook of his neck and he was terrified, positively and absolutely terrified.

"It should have been me" he heard Stefan mumble softly thorough his tears from behind and Damon had had enough, he pulled Caroline away forcing her to face him

"Tell me what's wrong" he demanded angrily and she looked at him sadly still crying before leaning back more into the couch and pulling up her top all the way to her neck giving Damon a good look at the left side of her torso. He flinched and fell back hitting his back to coffee table as a lone tear slipped down his cheek

"No..." he said dazedly as stared transfixed at her flesh corrupting away. He had thought this day couldn't possibly get any worse but he had been so wrong. He tore his eyes away from her desiccating flesh to look her in the eyes and winced when he saw the pure terror in her eyes. This couldn't be happening to her... anyone but her, anyone but his Caroline.

Damon shook his head violently and bit into his wrist and thrust it down Caroline's mouth, she gasped at his sudden movement but relaxed after a while and he looked down at the wound on her side which was refusing to heal, so he kept his wrist put on her mouth even though she kept trying to push it away moaning in complaint.

"It won't work" Stefan said sadly and Damon growled

"It doesn't work like that Damon. Your blood isn't the cure" Stefan said a little more firmly

"SHUT UP!" Damon bellowed while Caroline his momentary distraction to wrench his wrist away wiping her mouth on her already bloody t-shirt.

"No... Drink" Damon said desperately trying to shove it down her throat again but she held his hand pulling him to her

"It won't work Damon" she whispered softly wincing in pain; her voice had already become heavier as the poison from the bite spread through her. Damon closed his eyes letting the tears fall as he put his head on her chest and she lay back on the couch, too exhausted to sit up.

* * *

><p>"How?" is all Damon asked when he put Caroline in the bedroom and stepped outside to get blood and saw Stefan standing there. Damon was angry at Stefan... he no longer had the right to look so distraught over Caroline dying, she wasn't his girlfriend anymore. She was Damon's... all Damon's.<p>

Stefan sniffed softly again and Damon wanted rip his nose off

"I didn't see it coming" Stefan stuttered shaking his head and ran a nervous hand through his hair tugging on it, trying to pull them apart "She did and she... she just launched right in front of me, shoving me aside and it bit her. It was coming for me"

Damon gulped nervously and nodded his head. His Barbie would die saving Stefan's life.

"Where is he?" Damon asked simply and Stefan knew he meant the wolf

"Dead" Stefan hissed dangerously "Very much dead... and in very many pieces." Stefan added and Damon grew angry again. Stefan didn't have to right to kill things that harmed Caroline anymore... that was his right.

"She's mine Stefan" Damon said calmly looking his brother dead in the eyes and Stefan merely nodded about half an inch each side. It was clear he didn't really get it.

Damon made a move to go back to Caroline in the bedroom when Stefan made a noise to make him turn around

"Klaus" Stefan said firmly and Damon nodded his head

"Morning... everything in the morning" Damon said firmly and Stefan said nothing but retook his place on the coffee table and Damon took it to mean that he would be there for the night. He would go crazy at Stefan after Caroline was cured... and she would be cured, no matter what.

Damon took a deep breath before he walked back into the bedroom.

* * *

><p>"I didn't mean it Barbie" Damon whispered softly against her forehead<p>

"I know" she said in a hush into his chest, it hurt her to talk and it hurt him to have to listen.

"I would never pick anyone over you... I hope you know that, and I know that you don't love Stefan like that anymore. I believe you but..." Damon began desperately but she put her trembling hand on his mouth looking up into his eyes

"Let's not talk about that Damon, I know everything... I just got angry when you said that, I didn't think you meant it" she said softly and he sighed in relief, though his guilt was killing him

"If I hadn't said that, this would never have happened..." he said angrily running his hand over her bite and she winced in response

"No don't Damon" Caroline said aggressively propping herself on one shoulder and wincing in the pain that it caused "If we start doing that the list will never end... you should never have said that, I should never have proposed, I should have never told you Stefan came, we should never have moved here... we should never have gotten together..."

"No I didn't mean that" Damon said terrified of her last words pushing himself up to look at her

"We can't start to place blame Damon, I-I just... just want to stay here with you" she pleaded putting her head next to his, unable to hold herself up anymore and he nodded, he could never deny her anything especially not in this situation.

But Damon knew whom he blamed, and Caroline knew it too. Stefan... if Stefan hadn't been there, if he had been a little more alert... if Caroline hadn't been freaking mother Teresa and jumped in front of Stefan... Stefan would be dying and not her, Stefan was his brother yes, but Caroline was too young and sweet to die... Damon remembered a similar time when she had jumped in front of him, and she had done the same for Stefan now... but this time she came out with a bite, a deadly bite. This was all on Stefan

"Don't Damon... don't blame Stefan" she warned cupping his cheek with her hand and he winced when he felt the burning heat in it, it was already killing her.

"Stefan would too" Damon said confidently undeterred by her pleading looks "He would rather be the one dying that watch you die... so would I"

"But that's not what happened... So I don't want to talk about it" she said firmly wiggling closer to him and he lost it

"Then what the hell do want to do Caroline?" he bellowed furiously and he didn't care if he had scared her, or that Stefan was listening.

She looked at him innocently for a full minute before smiling sadly and pressing her lips against his, and he kissed back intensively, grabbing her hair forcefully and pressed himself against her roughly, venting his anger and frustrations through his touches. She moaned into his mouth as he slipped his tongue through with expert execution and pulled him on top of her, even though she wanted to be on him but... she was too weak to be on top, she could barely hold herself up, she just hoped he wouldn't realize that or he would refuse to continue.

He kissed her passionately holding her face refusing to give in to his urges and graze his hands over her body like he so badly wanted to. But she had other ideas, realizing that he wasn't going to do anything she started to unbuckle his belt and he wanted to stop but he was to preoccupied by leaving his mark on her neck, sucking snipping and kissing as she writhed below him. His hands went to her knees, hiking both her legs over his back and she arched her back as she felt his very much eager member graze against her core.

"Just don't touch the bite... it hurts" she mumbled through her soft moans attempting to make it joke but Damon could tell she was dead serious about it, it really hurt her and he couldn't take it anymore, stopping what he was doing he put his hands on his ears closing his eyes and buried his head on her chest and he could feel her confusion. But she didn't take his cue and pushed her hands below his shirt from the back trying to take it off but he kept put in his child-like position.

"Damon" she pleaded wiggling her hips to help urge him on but he wouldn't budge.

"No..." he hissed picking his head up finally and looking into her eyes fiercely "We are not having sex right now"

"But..." she said perplexed as he rolled off her confusion clear on her face "But Damon... this could be the..."

"No..." he repeated refusing to meet her gaze, knowing full well what she was trying to do "This is not the _last_ anything... we are going to have crazy monkey sex for thousands of years" he added adamantly crossing his hands in front of his chest and she gave an exasperated cry

"Not the time to be stubborn Damon... please I want to remember what might be my last night" she said softly placing her hand on his cheek and he scoffed again

"We _will _get the blood from Klaus"

"Yes I know... but in case we don't... I want to do this..." she said suddenly feeling shy and rejected. Damon turned on his side to look at her, weaving his hand through her knotted and now infested with dirt and blood blonde mop and smiled softly

"I won't say goodbye to you Caroline"

"Why..."

"Because it would mean that I'm accepting that you could die... and I'm not, I'll never accept that" he said firmly and she could see that none of her seducing skills were going to get him to change his mind "So I will not make any provisions for the 'in case' scenario" he added huffing and she couldn't help but be amused at his expression.

She huffed angrily though she understood his need to not want to let go. As a compromise, though Caroline didn't think of cuddling as much of a compromise he pulled her into him resting his chin on her shoulder placing a soft kiss on her hair, making a promise that when Klaus saved her and Damon would leave him no choice but to save her, he would fuck her brains out as many times as she pleased.

* * *

><p>"Another two days max and she'll die" Stefan said somberly as they sat around the dining table early in the morning. Damon nodded his head, even though he already knew that... he remembered when Rose had died, and even he had been bitten, plus the fact that he had been checking up on her bite mark every half hour throughout the night. She had woken up many times in the night, coughing, hallucinating, and screaming in agony.<p>

"So we need to leave now" Stefan concluded looking directly at Caroline and Damon nodded again

"How..." Caroline began unsurely looking in between Stefan and Damon "Why would Klaus just give it to us?" she asked finally, it had been nagging at her for hours

"He won't _just_ give it" Stefan explained "He said I was free to join him again anytime I want. That is what I'll do, he gives you his blood and I'll go back to him. That's the deal"

Damon nodded again, whereas Caroline just stared at her feet, it was clear she wasn't a big fan of this idea, and just as Damon was about to tell her that there was no other way Stefan interrupted

"And you don't get a say in this Caroline" he said firmly and she looked at him pleadingly for a minute but sighed dismally knowing she couldn't change either Salvatore's mind.

"We need to leave now... come on" Damon said snapping into action as he got up and pulled at Caroline's hand in his, bending down to help her get up but Stefan coughed and Damon turned to look at exasperatedly

"What?"

"You can't come Damon. It has to be just me and Caroline" Stefan said pointedly getting to his feet and Damon blinked in surprise

"No way in hell" Damon snarled at his brother

"Klaus will do this if _I_ ask, you just piss him off and and... what if he asks you to join too or asks for you instead of me. The best thing is for me and Caroline to go alone" Stefan said calmly and Damon shook his head

"Stefan" Caroline said looking straight at him and he turned his gaze to her and it immediately softened "He really can't come?" she asked fearfully and Stefan shook his head

"Klaus won't kill me... Damon is fair game for him"

"Then you can't come" Caroline said turning to look at Damon fiercely "I'm not putting you at risk too"

"I will not let you go with _him_ alone" he hissed in response tilting his head towards Stefan while taking a step closer to her, wrapping his hands around her in a possessive manner and Stefan scowled behind his back

"I'm not going to try and seduce Caroline when she's on the verge of death Damon" Stefan quipped angrily

"I'm sorry I have no trust in you" Damon countered

"Well I do" Caroline butt in strongly detangling herself from Damon only to almost fall down and having to use his arm for support. He turned to look at her and she saw the hurt at her words... but she didn't have time for insecure Damon right now, not when every single cell in her body was on fire. She needed to either get the cure or die.

"Please... do this for me Damon" she begged tugging on his arm and he closed his eyes in anguish, utterly lost about the turn of events. How had everything become so complicated? He nodded his head slightly and heard her small sigh of relief and picked his head up to look at Stefan silently asking him to look after _her_... and not himself.

Stefan nodded his head minutely indicating that he understood and that he agreed. If there was anyone other than Damon who would protect Caroline with their life then it was Stefan.

"Come on we need to leave Care" Stefan said with a small smile shaking the travel bag in his hand and she turned to kiss Damon on the lips softly, and he kissed back pushing away the thought that this could be their last kiss. She pulled back as soon as she felt the tears brimming and walked to Stefan who put his hand on her shoulders as they walked to the door.

* * *

><p>Damon plopped down on the chair after their departure, with her giving him a lingering smile from over her shoulder. A depressing thought made its way into his head, the last time Stefan had to leave <em>him<em> and Caroline alone... when she had very much been in love with Stefan but she had fallen for Damon. And now he had to leave Stefan and Caroline alone... and he hoped against hope that history didn't repeat itself.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N- This is the second part of the fic. So if anyone is interested in this story please let me know, coz I didn't get many reviews for the last chapter, so if you want me to continue leave a review saying so or I'll just concentrate on my other stories. This one is shorter coz I wanted to end that way! Give me ideas on how to go ahead on this if you have any coz I haven't thought of it. I'm not so sure that people are liking it so I'm slightly confused. REVIEW tc..._

* * *

><p><strong>StefanCaroline/Damon**

* * *

><p>This love<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 <strong>

Caroline twirled around a full 360 degrees taking in her surroundings, it was all posh and swanky and much more Damon's style than Stefan, but hell she hadn't seen him in 7 years maybe his tastes changed. She collapsed onto the plush and oh so soft leather couch exhausted and watched as Stefan climbed in and settled in the seat opposite her, watching her like she was a deranged dog who was going to go loco on the unsuspecting townsfolk or in this case, the petite stewardess.

"So... a private jet?" she asked and he smiled

"Fastest thing I could find" he replied nodding at the stewardess to let her know that they were ready to take off.

As soon as the plane took its flight she launched into her well rehearsed speech

"Maybe we shouldn't tell Klaus the deal exactly like that" she started and he looked at her confused so she ploughed on "Maybe _not_ blurt out to him 'I'll join you if you save Caroline'..."

"Then what do you suggest?"

"Just tell him that I got bitten and we would like his blood and are prepared to pay for it" she suggested and he cocked a brow

"We're not buying drugs Caroline... and this is not some pimp this is Klaus, let me do the talking" Stefan said sternly and she sighed

"At least see if there is any other way than you having to give yourself over to Klaus Stefan" she pleaded

"He will want only that..."

"What if he wants something else?"

"Like what?" Stefan asked angrily, he didn't like the fact that she was trying to hard to save him. Couldn't she just take the blood and leave him be in his misery.

"I don't know Stefan" she screamed back "At least try... just don't give yourself over on a platter"

"Why do you care so much?" he snarled at her and she threw her hands in the air

"When did I ever act like I don't care about you?" she said exasperatedly

"The second you fell in love with my brother" he hissed back, his eyes darkening as he clenched his hands into fists and slammed them on his thighs

A small 'Oh' left her mouth as she fell back on the couch, bending her body as back as much as possible and closing her eyes in pure disbelief. This was not happening; this is what she was always afraid of, that look in Stefan's eyes the disappointment that she hadn't waited for him. Then she felt herself get angry, he had told her to forget him, to not look for him... to just pick up the love she felt for him and shove it aside. And now he had the audacity to be angry at her for doing exactly as he said

"You broke me..." she said softly trying to control her tears "You told me that I had to let you go... you have no right to judge me for how I chose to mend what _you_ broke"

"You didn't have to make it so easy" he said looking down at his feet afraid to look her in the eyes

"You think it was easy?" she said with a sarcastic laugh and he jerked his head up at her crazy laughter "You have no idea... no idea how hard it was Stefan... I loved you more than anything, you were my everything and you just left me..."

"I had to leave..."

"Whatever... the point is I was alone and Damon was there and if you think I jumped into his bed the next month then I am disgusted by you Stefan" she said seriously and he shook his head

"That's not what I meant..." he said sincerely "I know you didn't just get with Damon like that..."

"It took me a year and half... yes Stefan that long" she replied laughing when he looked shocked at her reply "It took me that long to not be completely consumed by... or the lack of you. And I fought Damon the whole way too"

"Why?" Stefan asked curiously

"Why... why?" Caroline barked "Coz I didn't what to be that girl who was in love with two brothers... I didn't want to be another Elena..."

"You were nothing like Elena..." he butt in her

"I didn't want to fall for Damon... but I just couldn't help fall in love with I had no control, I didn't want to hurt you or him and I knew I would hurt both you if I fell for him" she confessed staring at her fingers

"Because you won't be able to choose" he offered and she scowled at him and made a noise of disbelief

"I said I'm not Elena and I won't be. I made my choice, when I was with you I loved you with all my heart and I cared about Damon and now that I'm with Damon I love him with all my heart and I... I-I care for you..." she stated stuttering a bit and he picked up on her uncertainty

"No... You love me" he asserted and she scrunched her eyes close tightly choosing to ignore to endorse or ignore that fact

"And this..." she said waving a hand between them "It hurts both of you... and _that_ kills me"

"It's all my fault" he said shaking his head, self-contempt dripping from every letter "If I had more control..."

"Then you wouldn't have left..." she finished his sentence for him putting her legs up on the couch and crossing her arms in front of her chest.

He laughed softly and glanced at her a long time before saying what he had wanted for so long "But if I hadn't left Damon and you probably..." he trailed off leaving her to contemplate the implication.

His question was met only by silence, a stoic silence as she stared ahead of her barely twitching a muscle. She didn't want to answer that question; she didn't know how to answer that question.

"Aren't you happy I left Caroline" he asked in a demanding voice staring at her with those numbing grayish green eyes and she sighed and looked down at her lap.

"I don't know" she took the easier route. Without quite saying the words, he was asking her to choose between him and Damon. If he hadn't left she wouldn't have seen that side of Damon that left her with no choice but to fall hard for him. She finally understood Elena's plight, though the brunette used it to her advantage and Caroline would never do that yet, she could see how hard this was. But Stefan decided that he wasn't going to let it go... he needed to know, here she was telling him in very many words how crazy in love she was with his brother but at the same time not saying that she no longer cared for him.

"Me or Damon Caroline?" he asked firmly

She turned to give the filthiest look she could muster and returned back to staring into space, clasping her hands together tightly no doubt controlling the urge to want to wring his neck.

"I need to know Caroline... I couldn't stop following you, even though you were with... I just had to be near you... and from the looks of it, you knew and didn't mind" he pressed and she sighed and turned to look at him so seriously that he knew that she was going to answer him, it would either break his heart or make it soar into the clouds.

"Klaus is hot right?" she said and he blinked "I think I'm done with Salvatore's, yes I think I'll fall in love with Klaus... I can tell there's a smoking body below those beige and grey t-shirts" she added adamantly hugging herself tighter and throwing a smile at Stefan as if to say 'does that answer your question'

He burst out laughing shaking his head at her answer. Only Caroline would say something like that... but he was glad in a way, despite his desperation he really wasn't ready to know the real answer yet.

"Just answer me this honestly Care" he said softly and she turned to look at him expectantly, she could never say no when he used her pet name "Would you still have loved me?" he added a little shyly

"Without a doubt" she replied in an instant

He closed his eyes and sighed deeply as he hung his head. This was the answer he was afraid of.

* * *

><p>"My my my... I thought it would be decades before I see your face again Stefan" Klaus commented happily as his minion ushered in Stefan and Caroline into his sprawling estate.<p>

Stefan merely grunted in response and put a hand out to keep Caroline steadily behind him.

"This must be the lovely Caroline" Klaus continued unperturbed by Stefan's rudeness and taking a step towards their direction. Stefan immediately stepped sideways in front of Caroline and Klaus pouted and chuckled

"Do you think you can protect her from _me _by_ standing_ in front of her?" he mocked and Stefan had to control his eye roll.

Caroline decided that she wasn't going to play the damsel in distress anymore, people had always underestimated her and right not she saw right through Klaus. He may be the devil himself, but he was still a man and more importantly he was about a million years old... respect was very important to them.

She stepped in front of Stefan before he could hold her back and extended her hand out to Klaus "Caroline..." she said and he raised a brow but shook her hand nonetheless and even bent down to kiss her hand softly.

"I have heard a lot you Caroline" Klaus said as he let go of her hand, in his silky British accented voice "Granted though, they were tid-bits from the mouth of a very heartbroken and drunk Stefan... though I got the gist about you darling" he added a wink jokingly giving Stefan a pointed glare and Caroline smiled in response

"So what brings you to my humble abode" Klaus asked conversationally turning around with his arms wide indicating his very _non_ humble abode "The last I heard you and the _other_ Salvatore were heading towards wedded bliss, or did you manage to change that brother" he added wickedly turning his gaze from Caroline to Stefan who growled at him

"Don't call me that..." Stefan snarled

"How did you know..." Caroline asked confused but Klaus cut her off

"That you and the other brother were sickeningly mushy, well my men have been following you for years sweetheart" Klaus said sweetly and Caroline looked at Stefan perplexed and he lowered his head to look at his feet.

"Keeping you safe and very much alive was one of Stefan's terms" Klaus said sensing Caroline's confusion and she whipped around to look at him astonished but Stefan gave her a not 'now look' so she dropped it. Her mind suddenly jumped to that one time in Medellin when some blonde vampire had saved her and Damon's life.

"Did you come here to play 20 questions or is there an actual purpose?" Klaus asked again in a bored tone and Caroline looked at Stefan who nodded slowly gulping hard

Taking his cue, she slowly lifted her top a little and showed the bite to Klaus who simply smiled and shook his head and turned to look at Stefan incredulously

"How do you _always_ mange to end up in these scenarios Stefan?" he mocked and Stefan couldn't stop the small smile that crept up on him. He was so right; he always ended up in some drama like this

"So you want to me heal her and in exchange..." Klaus began looking expectantly at Stefan but Caroline was too fast for him

"And in exchange we'll do whatever you..." she began

"Not _we"_ Stefan pressed in a growl "I... _I_ will come back and do as you say" he added turning to face Klaus determinedly

Klaus merely stared at him and clasped his hands together, walking back a few steps resting his back on his study table and looked at Stefan with an amused smile.

"What..." Stefan asked angrily

"I do not want control over you Stefan" Klaus said seriously and Stefan snorted but he ignored it and continued "I wanted you to be my friend... like you were at one point"

"I was never your friend" Stefan snapped back and Klaus sighed

"You can say it, but we both know that's it's not true"

Caroline was just utterly lost staring from one man to the other

"Even if I was your friend... I can never be your friend ever again" Stefan said haughtily

"Why not?" Klaus inquired and Stefan laughed

"Because... you ruined my life. You took away any chance I had of being happy, when you awoke that monster I had worked so hard to suppress and and... Because of that, because of _you_ I had to leave..." Stefan mumbled angrily running a hand through his hair, while Klaus just looked amused "And I lost everything" he concluded sadly glancing at Caroline and she looked down at her feet, knowing that he was talking about having to walk out on her.

"Is that so?" Klaus asked simply

"Yes... That's so" Stefan spat back

"Well I guess I'll have to do something about that now won't I" Klaus said somberly placing his hand out to Caroline asking her to come over and Stefan nodded at her again and she moved to Klaus's side and winced when he lifted her shirt up suddenly running his smooth fingers over the bite

"Nasty little things aren't they..." Klaus commented but placed her shirt back but kept his hand put around her waist and she closed her eyes in anticipation, anything could happen now... it could all end now.

"You say I'm not your friend Stefan" Klaus said menacingly as he bit into his wrist and tilted his head to look at Stefan in mock hurt and thrust his wrist into Caroline's mouth and Stefan sighed in relief...she was going to live, she was going to be fine.

"You say I ruined your life... by making you lose your precious Caroline" Klaus continued as Caroline fed on his elixir feeling it healing her aching body. When he was sure it was enough he pulled his wrist away and she whimpered slightly, it tasted so sweet.

"I'll show you how good of a friend I am Stefan" Klaus added still holding onto Caroline's waist and moving his other hand to tangle in her hair and force her to look at him and smiled a wolfy grin at her... and she gulped in fear as Stefan's eyes widened "I ruined your life... well then it's just fair that I fix it too then" he added and Caroline got lost in his baby blue eyes forgetting everything else

Stefan screamed as he realized what Klaus was going to do, but he was too late it didn't take Klaus even a flick of a wrist to send Stefan flying across the room as he got to work on Caroline.

* * *

><p>A week<p>

Seven days

168 hours

10,080 minutes

And many more agonizing seconds Damon had waited for Caroline and Stefan to return. But they were yet to be back, and now he was just about starting to lose his sanity. The first day he got drunk, and was very silly and rude when she called to speak to him before going to meet Klaus promising to call once they were done.

But she never did and that scared Damon so he never dared to call back just got numbingly drunk again. Good thing alcohol was cheap in Andaman.

Then the guilty conscience took over and he started to contact witches to help search for them, no one was able to... so he got drunk again.

A day back Stefan had called him from his phone not Caroline's and Damon had been to chicken to pick it up. He figured his brother was calling either to tell him that the plan didn't work and that Caroline was dead or that she was fine but she wanted to stay with Stefan. Both ways Damon would end up doing the same thing... so he jumped the step of calling Stefan back and directly got drunk.

At the 10,081 minute he was lying in their bed twirling a bottle of bourbon when he heard the front door click open and anger surged through his body. Anger at everything and he sped out screaming all the way determined to vent his frustrations through

"It has been an entire fucking week..."

He came to a stop when he caught sight of the two of them in the living room and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that Caroline was perfectly fine, she was cured. He merely nodded at his brother who was widening his eyes at him attempting to communicate something but Damon was too concentrated on Caroline to pay any attention to him. He walked straight to her putting his arms around her and pulling her in for a hug and she laughed as she hugged him back... he had missed that laugh.

She pulled back from their embrace with that same beautiful smile and kissed him on the cheek and that surprised him a bit but he didn't comment "I'm fine Damon... Stefan would never have let anything happen to me" she said softly trying to reassure him. And as happy as he was that she was fine, he didn't like the confidence with which she spoke of Stefan but he had more important things right now.

"Never do that again Barbie" Damon said seriously holding her face in his hands and she laughed again and nodded her head and he bend down to kiss her and she froze on his lips

"Damon don't..." Stefan said warningly from behind and Damon was beyond pissed at that but he was much more concerned with the fact that Caroline was completely frozen against his lips almost as if she didn't want to kiss him back

"Caroline..." he whispered unsurely pulling back from her to look at her intently and she looked visibly upset

"Please don't Damon..." she said pleadingly and he just blinked at complete loss for words "I just got cured and I just got Stefan back... can't we stop the games just for a while"

"What are you talking about?" he asked dazedly with a nervous smile... she was scaring him

"I have told you a hundred times Damon, we are just friends" Caroline said exasperatedly "I love Stefan... _Stefan_" she repeated enunciating his name

"No... no, no" Damon mumbled now on the verge of losing his mind "You love me" he added aggressively grabbing her face forcefully ignoring the wince of pain at the sudden movement

"Yes I do Damon... but" she said sweetly

"No... No but. There is no but Caroline. .me" Damon half screamed into her face and she shook her head furiously tears falling freely

"Damon please... I need to talk to you" Stefan insisted determinedly from behind and Damon just shook his head in desperation.

"Damon I'm tired and I've been through so much, I can't do this with you again. I told you I would always care for but it doesn't change..." she cried trying to free herself from him but he just held on tighter mumbling incoherently under his breath

"Damon let her go please... you're hurting her" Stefan said firmly and Damon let go at that and she just stumbled back a bit looking at him sadly before turning her gaze to Stefan

"I'm going to bed..." she said simply before giving another glance to Damon "Are you coming?" she turned looking at Stefan and saw as Damon flinched involuntarily

Stefan smiled at her and said something about needing a minute to speak to Damon; she just nodded and went inside.

As soon as Caroline shut the bedroom door Damon had Stefan pinned to the wall screaming and snarling his fangs in his face

"What did you do..." he screamed like a mad man and Stefan didn't even try to fight him back as he kept saying it wasn't him... but Damon wasn't listening he just kept yelling and screaming until Stefan raised his voice over his and yelled

"It wasn't me... it was Klaus"

That stopped Damon right in his tracks as he looked at Stefan questioningly

"He compelled her Damon... I'm so sorry I didn't want this. He-he compelled her to forget what happened with you and her over the last seven years"

Damon jerked his head up to look at Stefan with desperation and disbelief in his eyes and Stefan had to turn his gaze away from his brother.

"He-just..." Stefan mumbled as Damon slowly staggered back towards the couch "He compelled her to think that she waited for me these past 7 years and you were only her friend... and and that she never fell in love with you... so so that means..." Stefan shook his head clinging onto his hair worriedly unable to finish the sentence

"She's still in love with you" Damon finished his sentence for him in a hush as he fell onto the couch... his eyes brimming with tears and hopelessness

"I'm so sorry Damon... I tried to get him to change it... but but" Stefan tried to explain hastily but it was clear Damon wasn't listening to a thing.

"I'm just not meant to happy am I?" Damon whispered with a small dark laugh and Stefan closed his eyes when he felt the undercurrents of the intense pain hidden in his brother. This is not what he had wanted

Both brothers winced when they heard the soft and definite crying voice of Caroline calling for Stefan from inside. Stefan turned to Damon, wanting to explain so many things... but this was not the time so he mumbled another sorry and went into the bedroom, he had Caroline to take care of at this moment, she must be confused as hell.

Damon pushed his head between his hands as he repeated the same words in his head that had been occurring with too much frequency these past days

This is not happening. This is not happening. This is not happening.

But it was coz after all Damon Salvatore and love was a disaster waiting to happen.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N- Here is the third part. I think I was called evil by a few people for the last one... lol sorry! But I couldn't help it. Please let me know what you think of this chapter... don't stop the great reviews now! And please before you freak out again read my A/N at the end of the chapter, pretty please REVIEW tc..._

* * *

><p><strong>StefanCaroline/Damon**

* * *

><p>This love<p>

* * *

><p>Caroline woke up the next morning and immediately rolled over on her side expecting to find the hard steel like chest of Stefan, but she only felt the cold sheets in her hand. She sat up in the bed and ran a nervous hand through her hair and brushed off that nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach and walked out into the living room to find Stefan standing in the balcony looking off into the distance. He looked uncomfortable and she just couldn't understand it, she wanted to talk but he wouldn't listen to her so she went into the kitchen and did the only thing she could think of. Cook, that's what used to be her and Stefan's morning routine when they were together.<p>

She was lost and completely thrown aback by his behavior; he didn't want to talk last night. He seemed distant and consumed by his own thoughts and it was like he didn't want to touch her. The Stefan she knew and remembered was a big fan of sex... and he hadn't tried anything, she had been the one to initiate something but he just told her that she should get some rest and turned on the other side.

And then there was that other things she couldn't quite understand, her bed smelled of Damon, actually it reeked of Damon. And she found that weird and she was sure from the expression on Stefan's face he had smelled it too when he lied down next to her. She couldn't understand why, she had made it clear that she only saw him as a friend, and yet her bed, even her clothes smelled of him... she racked her brains for hours and never _never_ could she remember a time that Damon had slept in her bed. In fact now that she thought about it, there were so many things that she just couldn't remember... like where did she buy that weird double head thingy lying on top of their bed, or that bracelet on her left wrist and she had been shocked when she changed her clothes to see a tattoo on the left side of her waist... when did all this happen?

"What are you doing?" Stefan's voice came from behind and she turned back with a smile she just couldn't help and shrugged her shoulders still mixing the batter

"I'm making breakfast" she said sweetly and leaned to kiss him but he turned his face awkwardly so her lips landed on his cheek instead.

She pulled back hastily completely embarrassed and turned her back to him, she didn't want to cry but she didn't think she could help it... things were just so confusing. He had been so happy to see that she was okay when she woke up groggy and incoherent in some plane and now he was just so aloof... and she knew it had been seven years and a lot could change in it... but... but

"Oh my god!" she exclaimed and slapped a hand to her mouth as she suddenly realized something. She whipped around to face him and he looked guilty about the way he had acted a few minutes ago but that was the least of her concerns

"I know what it is..." she said dazedly as the tears sprung "You don't love me anymore" she declared and he just blinked at her

"What"

"That's why you're been so weird... I-I just assumed that. You don't love me anymore do you Stefan?" she asked sadly and he looked away from her... again, and she was really getting angry at that

"Caroline it's a lot more complicated..." he began uncomfortable but she cut him across and moved even closer to him, pushing him down on the chair and moving to stand in between his legs and he was very very uncomfortable... only because he knew this was wrong very wrong. But he was glad that Damon wasn't here at this moment, this would have been hell for his brother to see.

"But it can be simple Stefan..." she continued stroking his cheek with her finger "I still love you Stefan, and and... if you still love me, just a little bit we can work on it, but if you don't then tell me I-I can't..." she rambled nervously

"Just tell me if you still love me Stefan and we'll take it from there" she added a little shyly

He closed his eyes desperately. It would all be simple if he just said no... No he did not love her, no he did not dream of her every night, no he had not followed her coz he just had to see her, no he didn't love her. Those words could be the solution to everything, she would be heartbroken and Damon would zoop in and sweep her off her feet again. Just four simple words... 'No Caroline I don't'.

But even the mere thought of saying that he didn't love her felt like sin to him, and the thought of seeing that disappointment and rejection on her face was something he could not deal with, this was all wrong on so many levels...

"Of course I still love you Caroline" he said in a barely there whisper finally opening his eyes, and she gave him that million watt smile, the one he remembered that only he used to get along with puppies and babies... but it was Damon's now.

"Then that's enough" she said in a hush bending in to kiss him and he didn't turn away this time but gently held her face and she sighed in relief against his lips when he kissed her back, though not with all the passion and desire that had been burning in him for seven years. That would be wrong, that would very wrong.

And as if the universe had decided that it was going to make Stefan as miserable as possible, at that exact moment Damon walked into the house and stood frozen by the door when he took in the sight ahead of him.

"Morning Damon" she said in her sweet chirpy voice and Damon merely groaned in response and stomped his way into what Caroline thought was his bedroom but was in fact the guest room.

He threw them both a death glare before continuing his adamant stomping leaving behind a hurt Caroline and a lost Stefan shaking his head from side to side.

This was so messed up.

* * *

><p>"Change it Klaus... please I'm begging you I'll do whatever you want just reverse your compulsion" Stefan begged holding onto his cell phone for dear life. A week after returning he had finally managed to get his hands on Klaus's number.<p>

"_No" came the simply reply _

"Why?" Stefan snarled angrily "This is not making me happy... I want you to change it"

"_I won't change it because it's time Stefan that you stop blaming other people for your own mistakes. I'm teaching you a lesson"_

"What the hell does that mean?"

"_You say I'm the reason you lost your chance with little miss Caroline, well no _you_ are at fault. You are a vampire, a monster and you refused to accept your nature and still thought you could have a perfect family life without losing it one day. That is not on me... it's on you, you ignored your weakness for too long and _you_ lost Caroline... you don't get to blame other people for it"_

"Okay fine I accept it... change it please" he said desperately though he was angry at the things Klaus was saying and he didn't like the smug look on Damon's face as he listened in.

"_No Stefan... you say I took it away, I've given it back to you now... deal with it brother" Klaus mocked before snapping the phone shut._

* * *

><p>Damon would have been losing his mind if it wasn't for the alcohol and his new found realization for the fact that his past actions were so horrible that this was the cosmic way of making him suffer. He deserved it all right, just look at all the things he had done to Caroline itself... and yet there had been a time when she had loved him, how could he have possibly deserved her after that.<p>

So every time he walked in on Stefan and Caroline hugging or kissing, or her laughing and smiling at him like she used all those years ago... or that goofy little thing she did with her nose whenever Stefan teased her he immediately forced himself to remember that terrified look on her face when he had been two seconds away from staking her... or the way she would beg him not to hurt her when he got angry when she was human. Those memories of monstrous Damon made him believe that she deserved something like this; Stefan was her savior in every way that it counts. So Damon made by with a little help from his faithful bourbon and his treacherous guilty conscience.

But he had to give credit to his brother, despite how much Damon despised him right now, he was really trying not to be too chummy with Caroline to try and hurt Damon less and that made him realize that no matter what he was still his little brother. But Stefan couldn't help but laugh along with her, or kiss her lovingly when she initiated it or let her sit on his lap like she used to... but he always closed his eyes in a moment of pure despair thinking of his brother before asking for forgiveness for enjoying the feel of her on him. He had ruined this for them, but he had to clue how to fix it.

* * *

><p>"Why do you keep asking me all these things Stefan?" Caroline asked fearfully, Stefan had made this a habit almost a month after he had returned he kept asking her things from her past, of those seven years she has spent without him. He kept asking her about what all things her and Damon had done together and she found it suspicious to say the least.<p>

Damon knew Stefan was trying to get her to remember something about the _real_ past by asking all these questions and he wanted to yell at his brother. This was Klaus not some hocus pocus warlock; if _Klaus_ couldn't do this right then the world was really heading for apocalypse. But he stopped himself coz Stefan meant well, he was trying to help Damon so he figured it would not be right to punch him for it.

"I-I just wanna know what all happened Care... no reason" Stefan said awkwardly and he could tell she didn't believe, he hadn't been too subtle about his questions.

"You can just _ask_ me if I slept with Damon, Stefan please don't try to be sneaky" she said affronted and crossed her hands in front of her chest angrily and plopped down on the bed and wrinkled her nose immediately, she had changed the sheets and beddings and it still smelt of Damon...

"That's not what I meant" Stefan sighed sadly, he didn't want her to think he doubted her, though he knew she had slept with Damon in the last seven years... she just didn't remember it.

This was so messed up.

"Is that why you won't have sex with me Stefan?" she asked in a small hurt voice and he practically flinched at her words, he knew Damon was right outside and he didn't want him to hear this conversation.

"That's not..." he started but stopped abruptly, what was he supposed to say to this?

"Then why?" she snapped getting to her feet "I can hardly believe you grew an allergy to sex in the last seven years... we used to go at it like bunnies" she slapped her hands on her thighs in heightened protest

Stefan put a hand to his mouth to stop from bursting out laughing but she knew what his reaction was so she whimpered in complaint at him making fun of her. He merely smiled and wrapped his hand around her waist and pulled her in for a small... small kiss and a hug, happy that he had at least deflected the topic for a few hours.

* * *

><p>"I'll leave" Stefan said solemnly as he walked onto the patio behind Damon "Like I had before, you made her fall for you before you can do it again"<p>

Damon merely snorted lightly and kept his back turned

"I mean it Damon... I'll leave if-if you promise to take care of her..." Stefan added seriously but Damon turned around and put a hand on his shoulder

"Why Stefan? If I had been in your place I would been ecstatic about this" Damon smirked

"No you wouldn't Damon... you would have been just as torn up as me" Stefan said wisely "I will leave"

"No... I can't do this again Stef" Damon said sadly turning to look out into the black ocean

"She does-...did, had... whatever before the whole debacle she loved you Damon, truly... you can do it again"

"I know I can, and I know she loved me and those five years with her was like the only heaven I will ever see, but- but the first two years when she was all consumed by you... and I had to watch her look over her shoulder every time hoping to see you somewhere. _That_ I can't do again, she is happy with you... leave it be" Damon said sadly firmly and Stefan merely nodded.

* * *

><p>Stefan closed his eyes in a mix of pleasure and pure anguish as Caroline trailed her soft lips down his abs. Only god could have stopped his bulge from peeking out of his jeans, but he could control himself, he had managed to somehow... for two whole months before Caroline got it in her head to seduce his cock right out of his jeans and straight into her.<p>

And he couldn't have stopped it with his very undead life.

He sighed angrily as his hands betrayed his will power and went to grab onto her blonde locks whereas the other trailed up and down her sides and she moaned in response to him finally doing something. She had thought for a long time that he didn't want her anymore, but she could literally see his desire whenever she was in a compromisingly sexy position but he never _never_ did anything. So she lost it and took things into her own hands. Literally.

He groaned in ecstasy and anger as her hands slipped below his belt buckle, and she did as she had promised, and took things into her hands. He pulled on her head with his hand and bought her mouth to his, kissing was on the scale of things much better than her hands on his pert member.

His hands brushed against her breast and he couldn't help but give it a little squeeze and she moaned against his lips and he lost it. Images of them flashed in his head, that moan... how he loved it. He couldn't deny it anymore, couldn't pretend that he hadn't ached for her touch for seven years, ploughed through his misery on the basis of her photos on his phone and that lone video of her baking his favorite cake.

He had missed her more that he had craved blood.

And she was on him now, quite literally and very much willing but it would be wrong, so wrong. But Stefan had made his decision, he knew what he was going to go, and he definitely wanted to be with her, like this now. Damon was away on his daily walk on the beach... he wouldn't be back for hours; good Stefan didn't want him to have to listen to this.

He broke down his barriers and scrunched up the ends of her dress in his hand and yanked it off her head and threw it aside scraping his nails against her thigh and was rewarded with that moan he loved again. She giggled at him playfully when he pinned her to her back and attacked her neck.

* * *

><p>"I'm leaving Damon" Stefan said expressly hanging the duffle back on his shoulders and Damon turned around to look at him confused<p>

"Stefan... I told you..." he started but stopped abruptly and pinched his nose and looked away with a small shudder. Stefan sighed sadly he could tell that Damon had smelled Caroline all over him. He knew it was wrong to have slept with her but but... he loved her and he was giving her up, he wanted something to remember her by for a little while longer.

"Why?" Damon said slowly and Stefan wondered what he was talking about. The sex or the leaving

"I will fix this" Stefan said firmly "I made some contacts within Klaus's men"

"You can't force a hybrid to do your bidding Stef... been there done that"

"Not Klaus... I'm going to find Elijah and ask him to reverse the compulsion"

"You might have better luck with Barbie Klaus" Damon smirked and Stefan shook his head

"No... She loves me she'll try to kill Caroline not help her"

Damon sniggered loudly and simply patted Stefan on the back nodding his head solemnly.

"Take care of Caroline" Stefan mumbled as he turned to leave

"Be safe" Damon whispered with his back to Stefan who smiled slightly and made his way out the door.

* * *

><p>"He doesn't love me anymore does he?" she asked in a small voice through her tears, hugging herself even more closely and heard the exasperated sigh from Damon<p>

"We both know Stefan loves you a lot" he said in a monotonous tone

"Then why did he leave?"

"Because he was afraid"

"Of what?"

"Of not being able to stop... before he got in too deep" Damon said cryptically and Caroline raised her brow at him so he added "I don't know why he left"

"He doesn't love me anymore" she repeated

Damon didn't say anything.

* * *

><p>"I know it hurts you Damon" she said one morning about a month after Stefan had left "You see me like this, I remember how it felt when I had to see Stefan pine for Elena"<p>

"Oh!" he said simply unsure of where this was going

"You don't have to stay here with me... you can leave, be happy. I'll be fine alone" she said seriously boring into his icy eyes

"You can leave too... we can both leave" he said hopefully and she only smiled and looked down at her feet

"I can't leave Damon; I have to stay here in case..." she trailed off nervously

"In case Stefan comes back" he offered and she only nodded

"You can leave, don't let me ruin you too Damon" she said sweetly and he gulped

"I-I don't know how to leave you Caroline" he said simply ending the topic there, and she wondered why a small happy smile crept up on her face.

* * *

><p>"I feel like a whore..." she screamed as she whipped the kettle around the room and Damon ducked in time or he would have been decapitated... maybe she forgot that that kills a vampire.<p>

"Caroline..." he said softly but she screeched him off

"He took what he wanted from me like some slut, and left the next morning. That man is a coward... I'm in love with a coward" she mumbled incoherently setting herself down on the stool holding a waffle maker in her hand. Damon simply looked at her sadly and bent down to clean the mess when she screeched again

"Don't clean... who gave you the right to clean..." she screamed murderously waving the waffle iron in his face and he threw his hands in the air

"What do you want me to do?" he asked

"Get me drunk..."

* * *

><p>"My bed smells like you Damon... why does it smell like you?" she asked as she entered his bedroom and sat down on his bed with her back to him<p>

"I'm sorry" he said said expressly pulling himself to a sitting position "We'll get you a new bed tomorrow" he ignored the why question of it, thankfully she didn't notice

"It's not just the bed... even my clothes smell of you"

"We'll buy you new clothes..."

"No I liked it better when it smelled of you... it was comforting, now it smells of Stefan and it makes me want to strangle something" she said stoically and he cringed slightly

"Do you want to sleep here then?" he said unsurely.

She didn't answer but kicked off her shoes and laid down on the bed pulling the covers over her. He followed suit and turned the light off and sighed happily, if nothing else at least after 5 months he could go to bed with her familiar scent infiltrating his senses.

* * *

><p>Damon sighed sleepily as he slowly patted a crying Caroline's hair lying next to her on his bed... well the guest room bed but he had been sleeping here for months so this did make it his bed. This had been a bad day, Damon never realized what Caroline had been doing and walked in on her curled up like a little baby on the kitchen floor. She had been trying to call her mother for weeks but she never picked so she got worried and called Carol Lockwood who asked her if she was okay coz her mother had died months back. He had picked her up and taken her into the room and tried his best to comfort her... but he knew it wasn't the death of her mother that was on her mind, but something else completely<p>

"What is happening to me Damon..." she cried relentlessly wiping her eyes with her own dress and Damon just stared at her helplessly "Was I in some accident?" she added suddenly

"Accident?" he repeated confused

"Yeah... you know like a car accident, with... with some head trauma or something..."she stuttered almost hoping that Damon would tell her that she had been in a gruesome road crash that severed her brain function, at least that would explain all the things wrong with her.

"Vampire's don't get brain trauma Barbie" he said softly and she cried even harder

"Then what is wrong with me... how could I forget that my mother is dead..." she yelled angrily hitting the bed and at that moment Damon really wanted to rip Klaus's head off. He had made her like this, completely broken, confused, lost, not even sure of what was true and not anymore.

"There is nothing wrong with you" he said firmly pulling her into him wrapping himself around her completely and let her sob her heart out on her chest. They lay like that for a while until she pulled back and looked at him with those innocent eyes that made his heart break.

"Then why do I feel so... so disconnected" she said sadly and he could only shake his head and say he didn't know and control his own tears. It was hell seeing her like this, he leaned in on instinct unable to stop himself, he hadn't been this close to her in months... he hadn't held her in his arms for so long, that he almost forgot what it felt like. And now that she was with him, he just wanted to feel her again even for a second... even for a small meaningless peck on the lips. So he bend down and ignored the blaring alarm bells in her eyes and gently pressed his lips to hers tasting her tears. He felt her scrunch together his t-shirt in her hand on her chest before she pulled back abruptly and shot up straight on the bed and he knew she was very angry.

"What is your problem Damon..." she screamed

"I'm sorry Caroline..."

"Why won't you get it, how many times do... I love Stefan... I _will_ never love you Damon, I _can never_ love you" she screamed turning to face him and expected to see a sad look on his face but instead he looked angry

"You can _never_ love me huh..." he spat venomously

"You know this... why are you making things so..."

"You know what I've had enough" he bellowed getting off the bed and holding her shoulders angrily "I'll show you how you could _never_ love me..." he trailed off as he zooped out of the room leaving behind a perplexed Caroline.

He was back in a second holding a cardboard box in his hands and she was even more confused that before.

"This is how you can never love me..." he yelped throwing photos after photos onto the bed and Caroline gasped when her eyes fell on her and Damon standing on a beach smiling with a board saying 'Goa' behind it, them on the a speed boat hands around each other's shoulders, in front of the pyramid at Giza with Caroline doing an Egyptian dance and Damon rolling his eyes at her, happy happy photos of them together... and she didn't remember anyone of them

"This Caroline is how much you will never love me..." he screamed as he finally let himself shed a tear since the entire debacle with Klaus. He threw more photos on the bed and she just stood there frozen... her and Damon everywhere... on a safari where she was kissing his cheek, with her on Damon's back in front of a vintage car in London, her and Damon... kissing, she gasped and put her hand to her mouth as she bent down to pick up that photo taken right next to the veranda, and she was kissing him with a content smile on her face... she felt like she was losing her mind.

"What is this Damon..." she asked fearfully turning to him after standing like a statue taking everything in for a good 10 minutes.

"Klaus compelled you Caroline... to forget out life" he said softly realizing that he had scared her "We were together... you loved me, and you _were_ happy with me..." he said desperately running a hand over his face and she just shook her head in disbelief

"Take this" he added thrusting a book in her hand "It's your diary... you wrote everything about the last seven years... the _real_ events in that, don't believe me don't believe the photos... believe your own words Caroline" saying that he turned on his heel and left leaving a shell shocked Caroline standing by the bed clutching the book to her chest like a float.

* * *

><p>It had been four days, since his little meltdown and she hadn't come out of her room and Damon was starting to freak out. He knew he shouldn't have told her everything... her saying those things had hurt him too much. He just wanted her back already, so he lost it and now she refused to speak to anyone... only let him slide in blood bags once a day.<p>

He sighed wondering how his life could be any more pathetic when Caroline crept up behind him in the veranda and he jumped when she called out his name

"Can you come inside for a minute Damon" she said softly and he merely nodded and followed her back into the room.

It was a mess, there were photos everywhere... on the bed, floor, tables, chair, on the TV. They were all stacked together weirdly so he just had to ask

"What is all this Caroline..."

She stood in the middle of the room holding her diary to her chest and looked around sadly "I made this... like different parts of my life, that I don't remember"

He frowned and walked to the table and picked up a photo of their trip to South Africa which had a few pages from her diary lying on top of it.

"Photos according to the places and times and excerpts from the diary that match the time and place" she said meekly and he still looked at her baffled

"Miami, Berlin, Vienna, Madrid, Denmark, Goa, Maldives, Paris, Amsterdam, South Africa, Santiago, Medellin, Manchester and then Havelock here in Andaman" she said slowly counting them off her fingers and he blinked in surprise

"You remember?" he whispered and she shook her head and pointed to her diary

"You made me laugh in Miami, walked in on me in the shower in Vienna, cut my hair in Goa, told me you loved me in Paris, and danced with me in Santiago and and... we slept together for the first time in Manchester" she added shyly and he couldn't help but laugh, she had put so much effort into all this.

"At least I know I'm not crazy now..." she laughed a little and sat down on the bed, Damon walked over and sat down next to her "I'm sorry I forgot everything..."

"It's not your fault" he said instantly putting his hand on her waist and she smiled

"I want you to know something Damon..." she began determinedly and he shifted to look at her properly "I read everything a million times, everything that happened... and I can tell Damon I really really loved you, with all my heart and soul" she added softly and he closed his eyes when she cupped his cheek. How long he had waited for those words... but they were still in the past tense.

"I would never have done anything to give you up... I called you the keeper of my soul Damon" he eyes shot open at her words and even though it should make him feel better it just made him feel worse, for everything he he had done when she was human, to when she had turned, to their stupid fight that caused all this... and his stupid insecurities about his brother.

"I _know_ everything that happened now, Damon... I just don't _feel_ it" she said weirdly and he smiled, just hearing the words had warmed his heart of the heat it had missed for 6 months.

"Caroline..." he whispered softly placing his hand on her which was on his cheek "Can I kiss you, please" he didn't mean to sound so pleading but he was... he was begging.

She simply nodded so he leaned forward and kissed her softly and gently feeling his own tears with hers, she kissed him back this time... but he could tell this wasn't his Caroline, not his Barbie... this was Stefan's Caroline the one who cared for Damon... but didn't love him. The one who now _knew_ of her actual feelings for him... but still didn't _feel_ them. It was enough for the moment; just the movement of her soft lips against his and her hand stroking his cheek was enough to keep him sane for a little while.

He was so lost in the kiss that he never noticed the footsteps behind them but the heard the small cough and whipped around to look at the intruder

"Stefan..." Caroline screamed a little teary eyed on seeing the younger Salvatore. Stefan stared at her steely eyed giving a cold stare before turning to look at Damon with an even more angrier look

"Found Elijah" he snarled and walked back into the living room.

* * *

><p>"It seems my brother got a little creative this time..." Elijah said mockingly twirling a book in his hands as he lounged on the sofa like it was his own house.<p>

"Can you stop with the 'I'm a psychopath and I'm not sure whether I wanna kill you or not' routine" Damon snapped angrily... his brother really had perfect timing didn't he?

"For someone who has met my brother calling me a psychopath just seems wrong doesn't it?" Elijah inquired and Damon scoffed

"Just tell us if you'll reverse Caroline's compulsion" Damon asked impatiently

"Doesn't seem all that necessary though" Stefan commented under his breath and Caroline winced and looked at him wide-eyed but he refused to look at her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Damon said angrily getting to his feet

"Just that there was no point in me almost dying a couple of times looking for Elijah if Caroline was gonna fall for you anyway..." Stefan countered taking a step closer to his brother who rolled his eyes

"Stefan... please don't" Caroline begged whereas Elijah just watched amused

"You wanted to leave, coz you wanted to fix things.., put me and Caroline back together..." Damon pointed out

"I just thought that maybe..." Stefan mumbled slamming his fists on the counter behind him

"That what she wouldn't fall for me... that she would still love you" Damon mocked and Stefan growled

"She does still love me, and she hasn't yet fallen for you" Stefan hissed in a low voice and Damon jerked his head to Caroline to see some respite from her, but she looked utterly horrified of the fact that Stefan had seen them kissing and then it hit him. She was just being Caroline, the nice girl who didn't want anyone to hurt because of her... but she still loved Stefan.

"Enough" Elijah said getting to his feet "This is a waste of time"

"Yes it is" Damon agreed glaring at Stefan "Just reverse the compulsion"

"I wish to speak to Caroline alone before I do so" Elijah asked extending his hand to her and she got to her feet but Stefan blocked her way

"You said you were here to compel her"

"I said I was here to _help_ her" Elijah corrected him and Caroline had had enough of this testosterone filled conversation. She moved forward and put her hand in Elijah's who smiled in response

"Caroline has nothing to say to you" Damon warned but she cut him across

"Don't... don't talk about me like I'm not even here" she snapped and walked out the door with Elijah

* * *

><p>"You really want to help me?" she asked timidly and the original merely nodded as they came to a stop at a point in the woods, where neither Stefan nor Damon would be able to hear them.<p>

"I pity the position my brother has put you in, I feel it is my responsibility to help you deal with it the best way possible" he answered in his silky voice and she smiled. He was such a gentleman.

She remained silent for a long time, and he let her. He was such an enigmatic man, so much grace and subtlety with brute force power wrapped up in that shiny wrinkle free suit. She understood why Elena trusted him so instantly, he was just the kind of man you trusted in one look, a beacon of good.

"Did you ever finally make a choice?" she asked suddenly and he looked at her confused

"I'm sorry"

"Did you chose, between Katherine and Klaus" she explained and he raised a brow "Family and love"

"It seems Stefan is a gossip" he piped up with a smile

"Elena actually..." Caroline offered softly "500 years... did you manage to chose?" she pressed and he sighed

"What does it matter?" he asked

"Because you can't chose, you loved her and your brother was well your brother... and you loved them both differently, yet hurting either one was hurting you" she said softly "So could never chose"

"Are we talking about me... or you Caroline" he mocked with a cheeky smile

"Both" she said firmly turning to face him full and he just narrowed his eyes

"You're right" he said after a while "I couldn't make a choice, so I chose myself"

"Yourself" she repeated in a daze and he nodded

"I said I was here to help you Caroline. In any way you need... but remember what I said, help _you_... _you_ not Stefan not Damon" Elijah said taking a few steps towards her and she smiled.

She had been asking for an angel. Here he was.

"I want to go back to that ditsy girl, who only cared about dances and looks and statuses. I want to be able to smile at someone I love without feeling guilty of how it hurts someone else I love" she whispered

"So... do you want me to compel you?"

"Yes... and no"

"Then what do you want me to do?"

"I want you to kill me" she said firmly and surely and Elijah smiled and nodded his head.

* * *

><p>Elijah stood hidden in the trees as he watched the little group of people, well some people some vampires, stand around the headstone looking on sadly. Some crying, some still in disbelief, others wondering how in the world they were going to recover from this.<p>

Damon and Stefan were the worst probably as Elijah had expected. Something good seemed to have come from the blonde's death, they had become brothers again. He watched fascinated as what the little vampire couldn't do in life she had done in death. The Salvatore's held onto each other like floats as their previous girlfriend... Elena Gilbert who if anyone was interested Elijah hated with a passion. She bent down placing her deceased best friend's favorite flowers on her grave and had to be picked up by her quasi-stepfather as she trembled with her tears.

Shockingly though the little Bennet witch seemed to be the most moved by the blonde's death, she just stood there wide-eyed and frozen in place as she stared at the brothers kissing their fingers and then carefully patting them on her headstone. It was all really sad, and Elijah was truly moved. He had liked the little vampire and he wished he could have given her a happy ending, but this is what she had wanted after all.

He sighed as he took one last look and his eyes widened in horror as the older Salvatore swung a hand over his brother and hugged him tightly, comforting him and not staking him as Elijah had expected for a second... they had both loved this woman so they both -knew how the other felt. But it was the soulless, heartless hopeless face of Bonnie Bennet that touched him the most; she would never be the same again.

He murmured a small 'Hmm' and walked back and climbed back into his car and sped away.

She had been right about choices, they are hard to make when love is involved and sometimes you just have to choose yourself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Please don't want to kill me. This is not the end; there will be an epilogue and probably a sequel after that too. The epilogue will be up by Sunday night or Monday morning. **

**;-)**


	4. Chapter 4

_A.N- Here goes the last part of the story. This is finished. And yes there will be a sequel, I kind of already have an idea in my head, just have to refine it and make a proper story and from the small hint in this chapter I think you'll will understand which couple the next story will be about. Please let me know what you think about the epilogue and if you liked the ending. REVIEW tc..._

* * *

><p><em><em>This is dedicated to stephybites for the awesome review! thank you :)

**Imp A/N- Please read the A/N in the next chapter, I need your guys opinion on this, so don't forget to read that and reply. Now back to reading...**

* * *

><p><strong>StefanCaroline/Damon**

* * *

><p>This love<p>

* * *

><p>"So is this what you wanted" Elijah asked conversationally to his companion in the car as they sped through the wilderness of the Havelock towns. He cocked his head to the side a little bit and noticed that his words were falling to deaf ears<p>

"Caroline" he said a little angrily. He was an original, originals do not get ignored.

"Huh" she stuttered suddenly and turned to look at him and sighed "Sorry can you say that again"

"I said is this what you wanted" he repeated turning his gaze back on the road.

"I wish everyone wasn't this hurt... but I thought of myself like you said, and and if this makes me selfish then I'm sorry... but I've would have been torn apart..." she started guiltily but he cut her across

"I merely asked if you were happy now, I do not judge Caroline. I wanted to help you in what you want... and like I said that night I respect your decision"

She merely nodded and wiped the tear from her cheek as her mind drifted to that night a week ago...

_*flashback*_

"_I want you to kill me" she said firmly and surely and Elijah smiled and nodded._

"_I assume you mean figuratively and not literally" _

"_Would you kill me?" she asked curiously _

"_Only if you gave me a reason to Caroline" _

_She merely snorted but when he continued to look at her questioningly she continued _

"_I want you to compel Stefan and Damon to think I died from the wolf bite" she said softly _

"_If that's what you want" he said simply and shrugged _

"_You don't think that makes me a bad person" she asked timidly and he took a few steps closer to her _

"_You've just proven your courage to me Caroline" _

"_I feel selfish" _

"_It would have been easy for you to switch your emotions off in a time like this, that's the easy option, you're choosing the hard option... the one that hurts" Elijah said in a whisper, and she felt a little bit better about her decision. _

"_I just...I-I can't do it anymore... I can't hurt and watch them hurt too. I feel like I'll lose my mind" she mumbled and Elijah only nodded. She had realized tonight when she had kissed Damon that she had felt something move in her soul when she felt his lips against hers, the old Caroline, the non-compelled Caroline buried deep inside her was reacting to his touch. But yet the sight of wide-eyed pained look on Stefan's face had clenched her heart with immense pain. She was in love with Stefan at this moment... even though she was supposed to love Damon. This was all too much, she felt like there were two people inside her and she couldn't make both of them happy. No that was making everyone else miserable as well. _

"_Yes. I want you to compel them to think I died and that they should try to move on" she repeated having comforted that in her head again _

"_Do you want me to compel you to?" Elijah asked stoically like this was a day to day thing for him_

"_Yes, just reverse Klaus's compulsion... I want to feel what the real Caroline did" she said softly and opened her mouth to continue but stopped abruptly thinking that maybe she shouldn't push her luck _

_Elijah cocked a brow and waved his hand a bit "Yes" he urged her on _

"_Say if I had the power to compel..." she started _

"_I'm sorry what?"_

"_Say I could compel vampires like the originals. And-and say I compelled you to chose between Katherine and Klaus... what what would happen" she finished dreamily and noticed when his eyes darkened in anger and he tilted his side to the head, and she saw the brute force power everyone was terrified of. _

"_I mean..." she corrected quickly "Can you compel the truth from someone. If I compelled you like that... would your answer be the truth?" _

_His brows raised in unison as an amused smile formed on his face and then he burst out laughing "I admit I have never thought of that" _

"_Would it work though" she asked cheekily her confidence returning _

"_Yes I suppose so" he said "I assume you are asking this for yourself" he added skeptically _

"_I think... I already know, but I need to know for sure. Or I'll go mad, well more mad" she said with a small smile which he returned _

"_Then I will ask you so..." Elijah said _

"_And you'll compel Stefan and Damon... and me too" she asked in confirmation and he nodded "That's a lot of compulsion" she laughed when he shrugged cheekily _

"_I don't know how to thank you for all this" she added sincerely _

"_Just stay away from wolves..." Elijah mocked and she laughed as he moved forward and held her head in his hands. _

_*end flashback*_

Caroline gazed out into the thick forests as Elijah's SUV zooped past at rapid speed. She had no clue where they were going; she had no idea what she was going to do now. She hadn't thought this far... and then she realized she would be all alone. This made her smile, she used to be terrified of being alone and now she welcomed it. She only had herself to live for now, herself to hurt, herself to love, herself to hate, to disappoint. She had grown up finally... but in such terrible circumstances. But there was one thing she needed to know before she started her new life.

"Whom did I say?" she asked turning from the window to look at Elijah who was fiddling with the radio buttons. He picked up his gaze from the box and looked up at her weirdly

"What... whom?" he asked confused and she couldn't help but laugh slightly at his expression, he may be able to snap someone's neck in a second but the radio baffled the life out of him.

"When you compelled me to chose... whom did I chose?" she repeated her somber attitude returning suddenly

"The truth?" he asked in confirmation

"Yes"

"Damon... you said Damon" Elijah said swiftly but added immediately "But if my opinion counts... I hate him"

Caroline burst out laughing at his comment and turned her head back to staring out the window, they were now going through a small town with cute little shops and B&B's. She was and would always be a small town girl.

"So..." Elijah instigated

"So?" she asked confused

"Is Damon what you had thought of before the compulsion?"

"You're a little gossip aren't you" she teased and gave her an angry look, though she knew it was in joking. After a week she could tell when he was really angry and when he was teasing.

When he raised his brow at her she merely nodded her confirmation a little shy all of a sudden and went back to staring out the window and somewhere along the 3rd and the 300th tree went to sleep peacefully. Elijah snorted at her going to sleep so fast and turned her head to the other side so that it didn't keep banging against the window.

"Time to get out Caroline" he prodded her awake after sometime and she jerked up and looked around her groggily. They were at a clearing in the thick woods and Elijah was standing on her side of the car with the door open. She got out stumbling on her feet slightly and took in the surroundings with a frown on her face. She turned to face a smiling Elijah and said

"Where are we?"

"I'll tell you, but first I have a gift for you" he said in his silky voice and held his hand out to a part of the woods from where she could here rustling of the leaves, someone was coming out and for a second she panicked. Maybe he had betrayed her to Klaus... but she didn't think Klaus would make so much noise when he walked. He was an original for god sake's. She watched in anticipation as a small figure emerged from behind the bushes, with a small book in her hands and Caroline's eyes widened when she saw the dark brown hair, the tanned skin and those seas of green...

"Bonnie" she stuttered through her tears as the witch stomped towards her, face streaked with tears clutching the book to her violently and threw her hands around her blonde friend.

"Never make me bury you again Care" Bonnie warned as she pulled back to look at the astonished face of her friend and turned her gaze a little wearily to the original who was waiting patiently for the reunion to be over.

"I just thought you shouldn't be alone" Elijah whispered softly looking intently at Caroline and she laughed a little as she cried holding on Bonnie's waist tightly.

"Why did you do all this for me..." she blurted before she could control herself and Elijah cocked a brow whereas Bonnie winced in fear "We betrayed you and daggered you..."

"No my dear... that was Elena Gilbert, I do not judge people by their friends, I judge them by who they are, and you Caroline are among the bravest people I know" he replied calmly placing a soft hand on her shoulder and she smiled.

Where in the mess of her life she had managed to find a... what could she call him? a friend, a confidant... an acquaintance... who knew. But she knew she was thankful for him, for everything he had done. So she merely nodded and mumbled a thank you while Bonnie watched on amazed.

"There is a small house a few meters in there" Elijah said pointing inside the clearing "It's all yours, it's stocked with human necessities" he turned to look at Bonnie and then to Caroline "And vampire things too. And this is my number, call me if you ever need anything... unless my brother daggers me again" he added with a small chuckle

Caroline smiled and nodded and turned to walk away but stopped abruptly and looked back at Elijah

"Will you come visit?" she asked confidently

He smiled and looked down at his shoes as he opened the door to his car and said "Maybe" and got into the car and sped away.

She laughed at his cryptic reply; a maybe from Elijah was as good as a signed declaration. She swung her hand around Bonnie's shoulder and practically skipped back to their cottage. That man really had thought of everything.

Caroline Forbes had always been afraid of being alone, of having no friends... of having no one to yap at constantly to distract herself from her own messes. As of this moment she only had one person in her life Bonnie Bennet and well two if you counted the 'Maybe' from Elijah.

She couldn't have been happier.

She had never wanted it to end like this... if this was even the ending. Amongst the broken pieces of their hearts and their lives the only thing clear to Caroline Forbes was how messed up everything had become. She had never meant to be so broken.

Yes, amid all the confusion in her head the only thing clear to Caroline was that as long she _at least_ had Bonnie and a maybe Elijah by her side, she could suppress the burning pain in her heart.


	5. Imp AN

**Imp A/N- **I have decided on a longer sequel and since this one was like really depressing and gloomy and dark to a great extent I wanted to make the one after this one little lighter and funnier so I wanted people's opinions on things.

I am in love with Supernatural (Duh!) and was thinking of making the sequel a crossover with it. But the Caroline pairing will **not** be with either one of them, romantically it will be a complete **Damon/Caroline** fic not even a triangle. But I just wanted to add Dean and Sam coz they are so much fun, but I'm confused.

So that's why I'm asking you guys, if you think adding them to the sequel will be cool then leave a review or P.M me saying that, if you don't then let me know as well.

Thanks for taking the time to read this and let me know what you guys think as well.

Thanks_ tc..._


	6. AN for Sequel

**Imp A/N- **I have posted the sequel to this story called 'Make me wonder' It's on my profile please go check it out. tc


End file.
